prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kaido Minami/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art MinamiMermaid_Toei.jpg|Minami & Mermaid official profile from Toei Site CuremermaidAshai.png|Minami & Mermaid official profile from Asahi Site chara_03_A.jpg|Cure Mermaid from Toei site. chara_03_B.jpg|Kaido Minami from Toei site. chara_03_C.jpg|Kaido Minami from Toei site. img_default (1).png|Official art of Cure Mermaid from TV Asahi's website img_dress01 (1).png|Cure Mermaid's profile (TV Asahi) mermaidicedress.png|Cure Mermaid in her Mode Elegant (Ice) from TV Asahi. Img dress03 (1).png|Cure Mermaid's Mode Elegant (Bubble) profile from TV Asahi Img dress041.png|Cure Mermaid in her Mode Elegant (Sango) from TV Asahi Royal Cure Mermaid.png|Cure Mermaid's Mode Elegant (Royal) profile from TV Asahi 02_slide01.jpg|Minami in civilian clothes' profile from Toei's website 02_slide02.jpg|Minami in her school uniform's profile from Toei's website 02_slide03.jpg|Cure Mermaid's full profile from Toei's website 02_slide04.jpg|Cure Mermaid's full profile from Toei's website mermaidice.jpg|Cure Mermaid's Mode Elegant (Ice) profile from Toei's website toeibubble.jpg|Official profile of Cure Mermaid in her Mode Elegant (Bubble) from Toei's website ToeiSango.jpg|Cure Mermaid's Premium Mode Elegant (Sango) profile from Toei's website. 02_slide08.jpg|Cure Mermaid's Royal Mode Elegant profile from Toei's website 02_slide09.jpg|Cure Mermaid's Grand Princess profile from Toei's website ismage.jpg|Cure Mermaid's Halloween Mode Elegant profile Cure_Mermaid_profile.png|Cure Mermaid official profile Mermaid_Minami_All_Stars_Profile.png|Cure Mermaid's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure Mermaid Haru no Carnival.png|Cure Mermaid's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ chara02_chara_01.png|Kaido Minami/ Cure Mermaid's official movie profile c02_2_main (1).png|Cure Mermaid's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! 34image.jpg|Cure Mermaid's 3D model image43.jpg|Cure Mermaid's chibi 3D model img_chara_03_02.png|Cure Mermaid's profile from Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Cure Mermaid Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Mermaid's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Mermaid Pose.png|Cure Mermaid's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Mermaid.png|Infant Cure Mermaid profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureMermaidMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Mermaid from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Minami Ballet Poses.png|Official art of Minami's ballet poses Screenshots Kaido Minami GPHaru.png|Minami with Haruka and Kirara in Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Precure All Stars Haru no Carnival♪.jpg|Minami, Kirara and Haruka in the movie Minami's Debut.jpg|Minami in episode 1. Minami.png|Minami at the beach Minami ballet.png|Minami in her ballet tunic HarukaMeetsMinami.jpg|Haruka and Minami in episode 2 Minami'sDebut.jpg|Minami in episode 2 MinamiHenshin.png|Minami during transformation MinamiandHaruka.png|Minami fixing Haruka's ankle Minami thanking Haruka for asking her teach ballet.png|Minami thanking Haruka for asking her teach ballet GlowingKey.png|Minami's Dress Up Key shines Minami gazing at the DUK.png|Minami looking at the Dress Up Key Minami practicing ballet.jpg|Minami practicing ballet MInami watching Haruka transform.jpg|Minami watching Haruka transform Minami stood up against Close.png|Minami standing up against Close Minami about to transform.png|Minami about to transform GPPC_Minami_with_her_Perfume_and_Key.png|Minami during transformation PP with Kirara.jpg|The Princess Perfume is with Kirara?! Haruka and Aroma whilt Minami eats her donut.png|Minami eats her donut while Haruka and Aroma are shocked Cant Be a Pretty Cure Kirara....jpg|Kirara won't be a Pretty Cure?! Minami playing soccer.png|Minami playing soccer Beauty of Sports GPPC07.png|Minami, beautiful during sports as well 1426980615973.jpg|Minami on the Noble Party poster YoungMinami.jpg|Young Minami afraid of a ghost Young Minami fell into the sea.png|Young Minami drowning Young Minami and Her Brother.jpg|Young Minami and Wataru Minami and Rina.png|Minami and Tina Young Minami with Rina.png|Young Minami with Tina MinamiSpeech.png|Minami making a speech Go!PrincessPhoto.png|Minami taking photos with the others MinamiAfterTheBatlle.png|Minami after the battle in episode 25 MinamiandTowa.png|Minami and Towa MinamiandTowaYummy.png|Minami and Towa eating Nagashi Somen MinamiandTowaTransformingTogether.jpg|Minami and Towa transform together MinamiPushingTowaAway.jpg|Minami saving Towa from the Zetsuborg MinamiandTowaLightingFireworks.jpg|Minami and Towa playing with the fireworks MinamiFanningTowa.jpg|Minami fanning Towa TheCuresHelpingOut.jpg|Minami helping out ToHarukasHouse.jpg|The girls are ready to help out MinamiEncouragesTowa.png|Minami encourages Towa MinamiExcitedToGo.png|Minami excited to go MinamiFirework.png|Minami playing with the fireworks MinamiNagashiSomen.png|Minami ready for Nagashi Somen MinamiSmiling.png|Minami smiling MinamiTakingTheEyecatch.png|Minami takes the eyecatch Down_Maiami.jpg|Minami feeling depressed Thatsright)Miamai).jpg|Minami agreeing Minami's mother hugs her.jpg|Minami being hugged by her mother Minami in her gown.jpg|Minami in her party dress Asuka and Minami talking.jpg|Minami and Asuka talking Minami watching as Asuka leaves.jpg|Minami watches as Asuka leaves Kaguya Minami.jpg|Minami as Princess Kaguya PrincessEngageWithoutHaruka (In Winter Clothing).jpg|Minami transforms with Kirara and Towa Minami announces the beginning of the show.jpg|Minami announcing the beginning of the fashion show of dreams Minami under the sea dream.png|The beginning of Minami's dream Minami wakes up from the dream.png|Minami awakens from the dream with her arm stretched out Minami quikcly places book away.png|Minami frantically places the book away when Kirara talks to her Minami notices Haruka.png|Minami notices Haruka Minami talking to Zama-sensei.png|Minami talks with Zama-sensei In the student council room.png|Minami with the others in the student council room Kirara dragging Minami away because there is trouble.png|Kirara dragging Minami away since there is "trouble" Minami notices that there is no trouble.png|Minami notices that there is no trouble Minami angry with Kirara.png|Minami yelling at Kirara Minami confesses to Kirara about her dream.png|Minami confesses to Kirara about the dream Minami and Kirara are ready to transform.png|Minami is ready to transform with Kirara Minami thanking her friends.png|Minami thanking her friends Young Minami and her parents (1).png|Young Minami with her parents Minami countnt tell her parents of new dream (12).png|Minami crying since she couldn't tell her parents her new dream Sorry Father N Mother i have a new Dream (28).png|Minami telling her parents about her new dream Minami and her family with the penguins.jpg|Minami observing the penguins with her family Azuna and Minami.png|Minami with Asuka in episode 50 Cure Mermaid Princess Gives Mermaid A Dress up Key.png|Cure Mermaid being given a Dress Up Key by Cure Princess Mermaid_Princess_in_The_OP.png|Cure Mermaid in the opening Mermaid'sAppearance.png|Mermaid's debut MermaidEnding.jpg|Mermaid in the ending GPPC Cure Mermaid's Beautiful Hair.png|Cure Mermaid during her transformation Mermaid DUK.jpg|Cure Mermaid with her Dress Up Key GPPC Cure Mermaid Pose.jpg|Cure Mermaid's pose MermaidPhrase.png|Mermaid saying the phrase Cure Mermaid and Zetsuborg out of the water.png|Cure Mermaid in her first battle Go!PrincessScreen3.png|Cure Mermaid Mode Elegant Tumblr nk5cefzDDL1smyi3fo2 1280.jpg|Mermaid shocked along with Flora, Aroma and Pafu Cure Mermaid2.jpg|Cure Mermaid during the group introduction Mermaid kick.png|Mermaid kicking a Zetsuborg ScaredMermaid.jpg|Mermaid afraid of ghosts Mermaid telling Rina to lead the other fish to safety.png|Mermaid telling Tina to lead the other fish to safety Mermaid's Shocking Face.jpg|Mermaid shocked watching Tina take the hit Mermaid holding The Bubble DUK.jpg|Mermaid holds up her new Bubble key MermaidBurning.jpg|Mermaid being burnt by Twilight's flames MermaidfightingTwilight.jpg|Mermaid fighting Twilight NewModeElegantagain.jpg|Mermaid in her new Mode Elegant form TheCuresWithTheirRods.jpg|Cure Mermaid ready to attack in episode 21. MermaidandTwinkleDefendFlora.jpg|Mermaid defends Flora along with Twinkle CuresPurifyingTowa.jpg|Mermaid during episode 21's Trinity Explosion. MermaidScarletCombination.png|Mermaid and Scarlet combine their powers MermaidAndScarletBeingAttacked.png|Mermaid and Scarlet being attacked Mermaid jumping.PNG|Mermaid is jumping over the moon Premium Mermaid Mode.png|Mermaid in her Premium Mode Elegant. Mermaid underwater.jpg|Mermaid prepares to battle the underwater Zetsuborg Concerned Mermaid.jpg|A concerned Mermaid remembers what Asuka said TheCuresArriveinTown.jpg|Mermaid arrives in town with Twinkle and Scarlet MermaidTriestoKickClose.jpg|Mermaid tries to attack Close CloseStopsMermaidandTwinkle.jpg|Close stops her attack The Royal Cures pose.jpg|Mermaid during Grand Printemps Mermaid's power isn't working.png|Mermaid discovers that she isn't fighting like her usual self Mermaid up against the Zetsuborg.png|Mermaid is up against the Zetsuborg Mermaid is distrought over her powers not working.png|Mermaid is distraught over the fact that she can't fight properly Flora confronting Mermaid.png|Mermaid being confronted by Flora Mermaid remembers when she saved Tina.png|Mermaid remembers when she saved Tina Mermaid performing her new attack.png|Mermaid performs her new attack, Coral Maelstrom Grand_Printemps_mermaid.png|Mermaid says "Gokigen'you" in Grand Printemps Frozen Ripple VS Zetsuborg (17).png|Mermaid using Frozen Ripple against the Zetsuborg in episode 45. Mermaid Power Up Feelings (18).png|Mermaid powered up by her feelings Mermaid Kicks Away Zetsuborg (19).png|Mermaid kicks the Zetsuborg away Splash Water of Sea (23).png|Mermaid restoring the rainbow of the Sea Palace Previews B4jxo7JCUAAYq1k.jpg|Cure Mermaid's first preview with Cure Flora and Cure Twinkle B4jxqI0CQAAlBIT.jpg|Cure Mermaid's first preview 1509857 10154917472440133 3296706338663612920 n.jpg|Cure Mermaid's full design preview 10849753 10154917472460133 490450129949053096 n.jpg|Cure Mermaid's Elegant Mode preview Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery